My Little Pony: Welcome To Equestria
by Allenfairytail
Summary: This story will followed up as the show, but will have added stuff to make the story more interesting. OC's Accepted!
1. Chapter 1: Info

_**Hello Everyone! Allenfairytail here for another My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfic Story!**_

_**Don't worry, for those who are reading my other fanfic story "Middle School Days", that story is still in progress and I not going to discontinued it. However, updates would be slightly longer than before. The reason why is that my laptop got messed up while writing chapter 7. So, I decided to take it to best buy so they can fix it. Thanks to the 2 year warranty I purchase along when I bought my laptop, I wasn't charged of the repairs. However, I'll have to wait 2-3 weeks to get it back. So with that in mind, I have to resort on my home computer for my stories. Originally, I was going to put this story on "hiatus" until I get my laptop back, but decided not to as I'm very devoted to one of my life passions and you (the readers). Plus, not writing at all would make the wait, both me and you (the readers) more torturous and I'm not intended to do that. NO WAY. With that in mind, I'll continue the best way I can and as for the story, aside from a few changes and adjustments, nothing major change is going to happen.**_

_**Anyway, like "Middle School Days", I will be accepting OC's as well. The story, as a whole, will follow the same way as the show, but with a lot of twists surrounding of some of the OC's background (like my OC, Snowflake and upon your request) and slightly more actions and battles. **_

_**Anyway, here a few rules that everyone need to follow:**_

_***No emo characters. They are kinda hard and complex to work with. Sorry :(**_

_***No Mary Sues, meaning NO perfect characters.**_

_***No more then two characters per person to enter.**_

_***No same sex parings! Sorry, I don't planned on doing same sex paring. It's simply not my thing.**_

_***If your going to enter your character, can you at least leave me a real review? Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: (Characters full name)<strong>_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age: (To make it simple, just say "young" represents Spike or the cutie mark crusaders age, "teenager" represents the main six age and "adult" represents Big Macintosh's age, etc.) **_

_**What are their job occupation? (For example: Pinkie Pie works at Sugarcube Corner, Rarity works and lives Carousel Boutique, etc.) **_

_**Type: (Earth, Unicorn, Pegasus, Dragon):**_

_**Hair or Mane Color/Style:**_

_**Body: (Weigh, high and the color and such)**_

_**Cutie Mark: (For those **_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Short bio: (Don't make it too long please! Just some basics)**_

_**Relatives?: (Feel free to make them related to anyone!)**_

_**Favorite things?:**_

_**Dislikes?:**_

_**Best Friends:**_

_**Rivals:**_

_**Crush/Love Interest: (This might take a while, as there would be many people going for the same person. You may also be set up with another OC!) **_

_**Where do you want your OC to live? (Cloudsdale (Pegasus only) or Ponyville)**_

_**What kind of magic do your OC used? Be specific. (This question is ONLY for OC's that are Unicorns. It could be anything!)**_

_**Abilities: (Anything)**_

_**Do you understand that your OC could end up paired together with another OC?**_

_**Please remember, that your OC may take a bit of time to get in. I'm taking this story at my own pace and time :D so yeah!**_

* * *

><p>Here is an EXAMPLE of my character, Snowflake. (AN: Look at my Avatar Picture. That is my OC, Snowflake.)

Name: Snowflake (Real Name: Currently Secret, but will be revealed much later.)

Gender: Male

What are their job occupation?: At first, nothing. But later, he'll open a magic shop near a water fall, located near ponyville and Fluttershy's house.

Type: Pegasus Unicorn (Same type as Princess Luna and Princess Celestia)

Hair or Mane Color/Style: Have very long light ocean blue hair/mane with a lime cyan green color stripe located in the middle of both his hair/mane and his tail. Also, his mane covered his left side of his eye and face.

Body: Snowflake's body is around the same size and height as the main six, is bleached white, possessed pointed down ears, falcon/gargoyle-like wings with navy blue coating covering the top of his wings, sharp horn sticking out his hair. Snowflake have 4 jewelry on all four of his legs; 2 gold rings with light emerald jewels and 2 slightly dark grayish silver rings with slightly dark grayish emerald jewels.

Cutie Mark: Snowflake's "cutie mark" is a "_**strange flame-like pattern mark**_."

Age: Although he looks around the same age as the main six, Snowflake is MUCH older than he appears.

Eye Color: Snowflake's eyes are pale blue-white iris, that matched the color of a _**"high mountain glacier."**_

Personality: Despite looking at around the age as the main six, Snowflake is very wise and often comforted and guided his friends and sometimes others, when they were upset or needed advice. Despite his peaceful and wisdom nature, Snowflake would not hesitate to give people his blunt opinion and he has a bit of a temper and can be aggressive, although he'll do his best to suppressed and restrained his anger. Snowflake also enjoyed fighting, but claimed that it was a good thing that not all of his best friends don't share his love of fighting, as they balanced each of his friends (and group) out. In battle he can be very ferocious, something that would be touched upon later in the story. However, in spite of his love for fighting, he cares greatly for his greatly and very protective of them and always looked out for his best friends needs.

Short bio: Snowflake is a Pegasus Unicorn that is not born in ponyville and comes from a VERY far away place. Due to the rarity of seeing Pegasus Unicorn, aside from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, Snowflake's appearance do strike people in awe and elegance. Despite getting a lot of the attention, Snowflake is very humble and somewhat quiet.

Relatives: N/A

Favorite things: Meditating, Studying deep secrets of magic, Hanging around his friends, Flying, Fighting, Hunting, Practicing and Improving his magic skills.

Dislikes: Discord, Prince Blueblood

Best Friends: Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia

Rivals: Discord, Prince Blueblood's behavior and views

Crush/Love Interest: None so far. But will be drawn to someone later on.

Where do you want your OC to live?: Near Ponyville and Fluttershy's house

What kind of magic does your OC used? Be specific: Arcane, Healing, Lost Magic and Dragon Magic.

Abilities: Due to being both Pegasus and a Unicorn, Snowflake can fly and body stature is VERY inferred and aerodynamic and built for flying, so therefore, Snowflake is very skilled at flying and naturally suited to the sky. Also, he can use magic like Twilight and Rarity can. But Snowflake used a variety different types of magic, not commonly seen in ponyville. Due to coming from a very far place that Snowflake's kind studies and trains a variety types of magic (perhaps thousands), Snowflake is very knowledgeable of magic and artifacts. Snowflake is also very good with Archery, Staves and Magic casting, Spears, Swords and whips (due to his rigorous training). Long story short, despite Snowflake don't appear to be intimidating or powerful, he had shown to be extremely adept in magic and surprisingly a very skilled fighter.

Please enter your character! Thanks!


	2. Note

_**Hello eveyone! This is Allenfairytail bringing some news for all my readers. For those who been wondering about when will I Start with my with this story. Don't worry, I just now started the prolouge of it. The reason I started late is because I was busy with college (for those that you don't know) and I didn't want to start until I saw the episode "The Royal Wedding" (Season 2 Finale). So that way, between the time period of now until season 3 is premired, I can work on the story every 3 weeks to a month and don't have to worry about falling behind. (trust me, it'll be easier with no new episodes for a while). Also the oc resquest too is massive too. Trying to think and debate which of your guys oc would appear and sadly, I'm going to have to do a cut off point... *Sigh* I really hate to do this, but this is too much for me to handle alone... **_

_***Sigh* With all of that being said, I also noticed that there are some reviewrs that didn't signed up or haven't joined on this website. Sorry, unless your a member in this website or that I can go to your profile (cause there are some that I try to visit of your guys's profile but couldn't) I can't put your OC in my story. Sorry... Even though I tend to keep things nice and good for the both of us... but there are times that I have carry out restirctions (For those that are signed in and have a profile, don't worry about reading this part. Your good.) It's just be a waste of too much time for me and it would be just overwhelming. Hope you all understand.**_

_**With that being said, I bid everyone goodbye! See you next time.**_

_**P.S. If you want to help or co-write with me, you are more that welcome to help me. Usually, I tend to do things by myself, but this i have to make an exception. I'll do most of the work so don't worry. Just email me and I'll tell you more. (although I only going to accept a certain amount of people)  
><strong>_


	3. Prolonge

_**Hello everyone. Allenfairytail here! I'm back baby! AHAHA! **_

_**Anyway, I'm very shocked from all the reviews. But however, like in the show, there will be certain episodes or chapters that some of your oc won't appear, just like certain characters won't appear in certain episodes. You know what I mean everybody.**_

_**This will be a Prologue chapter, so therefore, it will be somewhat short. So I apologized on my part, but it's neccecery for this story to have a proper start. So with that in mind, It will start out as my oc appearing by later will encounter another oc (in the next chapter), but that's it. Everyone else is going have to wait for a bit. Hope you can understand. Plus, this chapter takes place a month prior to the first episode. Plus, the prolouge will be two parts.**_

_**Also, I can't wait for Diablo 3 to come out as well! IT'S GOING TO BE SOOOOOO AWESOME! Sorry, in case you all have been wondering, I'm a Diablo fan. I've been growing with Diablo 2. Plus, people are complaining of how Blizzard keep pushing the release date back. In my opinion, it was necessary so Blizzard have enough time to make a great game (in my opinion). **_

_**Now, I present to you part 1 of the prologue of the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow... it sure is cold out here at night..."<p>

As the mysterious black hodded figure was on the road, the black figure then spotted a large land.

"Is that... what I think it is?" The dark figure then nodded in comfirmation. "Yes... finally... I arrive... now... my chapter in life can begin anew..."

* * *

><p>Equestria, a land inhabited by magical talking ponies and other sapient animals. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Deep within the terrin of Equestria and on the grass field next to the waterfall, there was a large house duplex that was colored bleached white, with a small upstairs balcony on top. Just then, the door swung open and the pony who lived in the duplex, came out with a small smile.<p>

"Ahh... it feels good to be out..."

The pony, who walked out of the duplex, was Snowflake. Snowflake is a male pegasus unicorn that have very long light ocean blue mane with a lime cyan green color stripe located in the middle of his mane. His tail matches the same discription of his long mane. Also, his mane covered his left side of his eye and face. Snowflake's body is around average size, his coat is bleached white, possessed pointed down ears, falcon/gargoyle-like wings with navy blue coating covering the top of his wings and a sharp pointy horn sticking out his mane. Snowflake have 4 jewelry on all four of his legs; 2 gold rings with light emerald jewels and 2 slightly dark grayish silver rings with slightly dark grayish emerald jewels. And finally, Snowflake's eyes are pale blue-white iris, that matched the color of a _"high mountain glacier"_ and his "cutie mark" is a_ "strange flame-like pattern mark"_, located on his right side near his also wore teal green "crystal gem" like necklace.

As Snowflake was scrolling on the grass field, he then begin to look forward at the open grass field and sat down to sight see and to rest from finishing building his house. Snowflake rested and while he rested, he slowly closed his eyes and finally fell alseep.

While he was sleeping, Snowflake begin to suffer a horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>"Go now Snowflake! Leave this place!"<em>

_"But I can't leave you! I won't leave you beh-"_

_"DAMNIT! JUST GO! IF YOU DIE, THEN THE WHOLE ALICORN'S RACE WILL BE FINISHIED!"_

_"What do you mean by that? Wait... That can't be... don't tell me that... I'm the last...?"_

_"*Sigh* I don't want to tell you this... but you are the last male Alicorn left in this world..._

_"No... no... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I refused to belived it!"_

_"I know... you've carrying a heavy burden with you... and I didn't want this to fall upon on anybody... especially you Snowflake..."_

_"No...no..."_

_"Listen to me Snowflake... whatever happens... you have to live... live a long full life... don't let anyone make fun of you Snowflake... and live life to the fullest..."_

_"Ayra..." _

_"NOW GO SNOWFLAKE!"_

_"Okay...*sniff* Goodbye...Ayra... I hope you'll stay alive..."_

_"I will Snowflake... I'll promise you that..." _

_With heavy hearts, Snowflake and Ayra bided farewell to each other and Snowflake flew away, with tears flowing in his eyes. _

_"Snowflake... live a long and happy life with your friends and the person you love most..." Was the last thing Ayra mumbled under her breath before dissapearing in the flames._

* * *

><p>Snowflake's eyes shot open as woke up from the dream that he had. He huffed heavily before finally calming himself down and broke down into tears and cried, while burying his head in the grass. The dream that he had was that fateful day that his hometown were burned to the ground and lost alot of his friends and family in the process. After a while of hardening his heart from that fateful day, Snowflake wiped his tears away and cleared his mind by taking deep breathes and stared at back at the nice open field.<p>

After of while of sight seeing, Snowflake noticed that he was under some shade. Snowflake didn't recalled seeing any trees nearby, let alone sitting next to one. With this knowledge in mind, Snowflake slowly turned around and what he saw made him eye wided in fear.

"Hello, little one." The figure said in a gentle and nice tone.

"GAH! Please don't hurt me!" Snowflake shouted as he backed away, feeling panicked.

The figure chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Snowflake believed what the figure said and calmed down. He then took a good look at the figure that spooked him; The figure was a pegasus unicorn, just like Snowflake, but this alicorn is a female, and possesses extremely long light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope mane with pale, light grayish magenta eyes. The tail matched the length and color of the figure's mane. The figure's coat is white, just like Snowflake, but have a very slight pink tinge blended in. But perhaps the most prominent features is that the figure's body is twice the size than Snowflake, the figure's wings were more _"bird-like"_ compare to the_ "falcon/gargoyle-like" _wings that Snowflake possessed and just like the figure's body, the wings were twice it's size. The figure wore a large golden necklace on it's neck with a purple gem encrusted in the middle and a golden tiara crown with another, but same colored gem that matched the purple gem on the necklace. The figure's "cutie mark" was a _"stylized sun" _and all four of the figure's hooves have part of the _"stylized sun" _cutie mark as "tattoos", located on the bottom of the figure's hoovers and the figure's horn was 2 to 3 times longer.

"*Whew* Good... I'm sorry if i'm sitting on your _owned_ field and land..." Snowflake apologized, as he didn't want to cause trouble after coming from a long and tiring journey.

The tall alicorn formed a small smile. "Don't worry about it little one. I'm suprised to see a male alicorn here on Equestria. The alicorns I've met and known so far are all female, excluding myself of course."

"Really...? Come on, there has got to be at _least _a couple other alicorns that lives arounds here." Snowflake spoke in some encouragement.

"No, aside from me, my sister and my niece, your the first male alicorn I've seen so far in my long life." The alicorn replied, still retaining the on her smile.

"You don't say..." Snowflake spoke again, as he rubbed his front left hoof on his chin, trying to hide his dissapointment in front of the large alicorn.

"What is your name little one?" The alicorn asked.

"My name Is Snowflake." Snowflake replied with a smile.

"Snowflake... Such a nice name for a alicorn like yourself." The female alicorn spoke in a soft and well-spoken tone.

Snowflake couldn't help but to smile a little. "Thank you... And what is your name?"

"Oh! Pardon me for my manners Snowflake... My name Is Princess Celestia." The female alicorn replied.

In a instant, Snowflake was frozed in place and eye wided. Despite not being born on Equestria, he heard that name like hundreds of times before. In fact, during his childhood, Snowflake read alot of stories of how Princess Celestia, along with Princess Luna, achieved remarkable and heroic deeds, the most prominent feat is defeated Discord, the pevious ruler of Equestria before being overthrown. Such a alicorn like this with much awe in the sight of a "common" person like Snowflake himself, deserved to bow down to her.

"Are you okay Snowflake? You seemed to bit... distraught. Is something wrong?" Princess Celestia asked.

Snowflake responed Celestia by bowing down to her. Immediately after he bowed down, Snowflake begin to speak. "It's an honor to meet you and be in my sight Princess Celestia. I've heard alot of about you... in fact, during my whole childhood, I've read many stories about you and your sister Luna achieveing heroic deeds."

Princess Celestia couldn't help to smile brightly by what Snowflake said. "Where are you from Snowflake? I have a feeling that your not around any of the towns on Equestria aren't you?"

Snowflake shook his head. "No, I came from a distant land. _Very _far away from here."

Princess Celestia raised her eye brows a bit from Snowflake's answer. "Really? How far is you homeland is do you guess?"

"To put it bluntly, like _overseas_ far away." Snowflake replied.

"Oh my, so that means your new here huh?" Princess Celestia asked.

"In a way, yes I am new here." Snowflake replied.

"In that case, I welcome you to Equestria Snowflake." Princess Celestia said as she raised her large swan-like wings.

"Thanks Celestia, but you didn't have to welcomed me. Just your presence alone was enough to make me feel welcomed here... but I'd appreciate your kindness... so I thank you, Princess Celestia." Snowflake bowed his head in graditude.

"Not a problem Snowflake. In fact, as a newcomer, I've wanted to invite you to Canterlot, later tonight. There, I can show you around the area for a bit." Princess Celestia said.

This offer alarmed Snowflake, as he eye-wided and his jaw dropped a bit. "Oh no... I don't want to trouble you with such a task..."

"No no, I insist Snowflake. Besides, you must be awful tired from traveling all the way from your home to here overseas." Princess Celestia added.

"Well... I _am_ tired from travling overseas." Snowflake tiredly admitted.

"And I presumed that you don't have a place to stay now do you?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

"No I do a place... but I'd used magic to build it instead of the old fashion way... and I have to keep my magic power activated to keep my house up and stable... but it's starting to make me _very _fatuiged and such..." Snowflake tiredly admitted again, as he could felt the massive lost of his magic power is taking a toll on him and his all four of his legs are on the verge to collapse.

"I can imagined that. Tell you what, you can stay with me for a while if that helps you." Princess Celestia suggested.

"Really? A-are you sure? I don't want myself to be a burden to you Celestia..." Snowflake spoke as he couldn't help but to frown of not wanting to be a burden to anyone else, let alone Celestia herself.

"Positive Snowflake." Princess Celestia replied.

Snowflake couldn't help but to smile a bit. He couldn't believe that his hero offer him to stay with her. "Okay, I'd gladly accepted you offer." Snowflake said as he bowed down to Princess Celestia once more.

"Good. Now, I really don't want to cut this whole nice conversation with you short, but I have to go now." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh, not a problem Celestia." Snowflake said as he nodded his head. "But, how would I find Canterlot?"

"I'll send someone to your house." Celestia replied. "He'll show the way."

Snowflake nodded his head in confirmation and with a quick goodbye, Celestia flew away. As Snowflake watched Princess Celestia fly, he begin to walk the path towards his house until he finally arrived at his house. Upon arriving and entering his house, Snowflake packed up his belongings, which it wasn't much due to losing most of his other stuff when his hometown were set ablaze. All he had left were his brown battle worn cloak coat, his books and scolls that contained alot of lifelong infomation that Snowflake needs and his alchemy kit. With all of his stuff packed in his small black bag, Snowflake sat on the ground and waited for someone to arrived at his door.

As the hours slowly went by, it became night time and dark outside and Snowflake begin to feel fatigued and sleepy. Snowflake decided to take a nap, until he heard a knock on his door. Snowflake opened his eyes and got up off the ground and head for the door. When he opened the door, he was met face to face with a male unicorn that possessed moderate cerulean eyes and long moderate sapphire blue, moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue mane. His coat his turquoisish white with moderate sapphire blue hooves. He also wore what appears to be a red canadian like sweater jacket with a sliver strape holding a shield like badge in the middle of his jacket. His cutie mark was a dark blue shield with 3 small light gray blue stars on top and a light pink sparkle on his cutie mark shield that matched the color of the sparkle that on his shield like badge.

Snowflake was about to speak, but the male unicorn beat him to it. "Good evening. You must be Snowflake are you not?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Why yes I am. And you are?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shining Armor, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard." The male unicorn said.

_"Captain of the royal guard huh? For someone this young to obtained such a title... I'm impressed..." _Snowflake thought as he raised his eye brow. "Pleasure to meet you Shining Armor. Hope we can get along just time."

Shining Armor smiled a bit. "Hope we can too Snowflake. Are you ready to go to Canterlot?"

Snowflake nodded. "Yes. I'm ready to go." Snowflake exited his house and deactivate his magic power so he can let his magic repelished. Shortly afterwards, his house immediately crumbled down to nothingness.

"Whoa... you used magic to build your house?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes." Snowflake replied. "Lead the way Shining Armor. I'm right behind you."

"Okay, follow me then." Shining Armor begin walking towards Canterlot, with Snowflake behind him. As they walked towards their destination, Shining Armor decided to start a conversation with Snowflake from preventing the whole trip to be nothing but silent and awkward. "So Snowflake, mind telling me where are you from?"

"From the distant land very far away."

"Like oversea far away?"

"Yep, you've guess it."

Shining Armor couldn't help to raised his eye brow a bit. "Really? Mind telling why you left your homeland?"

Snowflake sighed at Shining Armor's question. He'd still haven't gotten over the fact that his home was now gone and he still couldn't imagined that such a thing would befall on him. "I left because my homeland were set ablaze and... I lost alot of close friends and family there."

"You have my deepest sympathy." Shining Armor said as he felt pity on Snowflake. "If you want, we could become friends. We won't be able to hang out alot due to me being Captain of the royal guard, but we can see each of and talk for a bit whenever I get the chance."

Snowflake smiled at Shining Armor. "I would like that. Thank you very much Shining Armor. I'll help you the best as I can."

"I would appreciate your help and assisitance." Shining Armor thanked Snowflake.

The duo continued to walk towards their destination, when they stumbled across a village.

"What is this place?" Snowflake asked.

"This is Ponyville, where earth ponies, unicorns and pegasus live together in peace and prosperity. We need to across here so we can reach Canterlot." Shining Armor replied.

"Okay, lead the way." Snowflake said.

Shining Armor and Snowflake arrived at the gates of Ponyville, where they were stopped by two guards wearing gold armor and helments. "HALT! WHO GOES THERE? Shinning Armor... I didn't see you there... I'm sorry.."

"At ease men. It's only me. I've have an accompanet with me." Shining Armor greeted the guards.

"Oh?" The other guard raised his eye brow.

Snowflake revealed himself towards the gaurds and his presence did cause the two guards eye wided.

"Sir... your... a..." One of the guards begin to speak, but he was lost of words.

"An alicorn! Just like our highness!" The other guard finished.

"Highnes?" Snowflake asked.

"They are refering to Princess Celestia." Shining Armor replied.

"Oh okay." Snowflake nodded his head.

"Very well. You two may pass." The guard said as they unblock the passageway. Luckily, because it was night time, most of the ponies are at home and Snowflake and Shining Armor passed through the village without Snowflake's presence causing much attention. Finally, they arrived at Canterlot.

"Snowflake, I'm proud to welcome you to Canterlot." Shining Armor said as they came upon the enterance of Canterlot.

Snowflake eye wided as he looked at the Canterlot estate; It was a nice and big castle with most of the buildings being light purple, purple and gold. It also had a bridge. As they were passing by, Snowflake can overhear a few ponies talking about him of how he's the first male alicorn that they have ever seen and one of them even mentioned about of Snowflake being related to Princess Celestia. However, Snowflake paid no heed to the nearby ponies and resumed entering the Canterlot estate.

Once they were inside, Snowflake was in awe of how inside the Canterlot were decorated; the windows were decorated in clear large diamonds and the hallways nicely decorated too with high expensive stuff. After exploring the Canterlot estate, Snowflake and Shining Armor finally reached Princess Celestia's chamber. Shining Armor knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Shining Armor your highness. I've brought Snowflake like you requested." Shining Armor replied.

"Okay!" Princess Celestia then opened the door, happy to see Snowflake in her presence. "I thank you for bringing him here and Snowflake, I humblely welcome to Canterlot."

"Thank you Princess Celestia." Snowflake replied as he bowed down to Princess Celestia.

"Shining Armor, you are dismissed. I bid you goodnight." Prnicess Celestia said.

"Well, this is were we parted ways Snowflake. Goodnight and if there's anything you need, don't be afriad to ask." Shining Armor said.

"Thank you Shining Armor. And goodnight to you too." Snowflake replied and with that, Shining Armor headed back to his chamber, leaving Snowflake and Princess Celestia alone.

"So, Princess Celestia, your estate is nice and big." Snowflake begin to speak.

"Thanks, come on in so you can settle down for a bit." Princess Celestia said as she walked back inside her room, with Snowflake following her. Snowflake then set his belongings near the fireplace and sat down, while Princess Celestia was at her desk, making tea for herself and Snowflake.

"Would you like some tea Snowflake?" Celestia asked.

"That would be nice." Snowflake replied with a smile on his face.

Celestia used her magic to make tea. When the tea got done, Celestia used her magic to levitate the tea cups.

"Here you go Snowflake." Celestia said as she handed the tea cup.

"Thank you." Snowflake sipped on the hot brewing tea. "It's good!"

Celestia smiled. "Glad you like it. Now, can you tell me the reason why you came here to Equestia?"

For the whole night, Snowflake explained his reason why he left there and how he traveled traveled. After hearing all of Snowflake's story, Celestia pity how Snowflake had to suffer the loss of his homeland, his family and his friends. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay... I'm sorry that I stopped mid-sentence so I can cry." Snowflake sighed.

"Don't... you have every reason to be sad. Anyway, it's getting late. I'll show you where you would be staying. Follow me." Celestia said as she stand up and exited the room, with Snowflake following her.

After a while of walking around, Snowflake and Celestia stumbled across a empty room chamber that had a desk, a fireplace, a window and a bed.

"This empty chamber can be your room." Celestia said.

"Thank you Celestia... for everything you have done for a stranger like me..." Snowflake said in graditude.

"No problem Snowflake. Well, I should go to bed right now." Celestia said.

"Okay. Goodnight Celestia." Snowflake said.

"Goodnight Snowflake. Sweet dreams." And with that, Princess Celestia exited the chamber and head to hers. Snowflake unpacked his belongings and soon after setting in, Snowflake decided to hit the hay sack and call it a night. Snowflake hopped into bed and covered up with the sheets.

_"Wow... can't belive all of this happen to me... maybe living here won't be as bad..." _Snowflake thought as he slowly lost consciousness and finally, fell alseep.


	4. Note 2

_**Hey everyone. It's Allenfairytail. Wow.. It's been a while the last time I updated this story. But Sadly... I have some bad news.**_

_**I'm discontinuing My Little Pony: Welcome To Equestria. I'm sorry to have to no longer work on this story. It's just after some needed advice from Auto-Assist, and from going to other fanfiction stories sites like Fimfiction (it's like the fanfiction, only it's exclusive for My Little Pony Stories) I realized that my stories are "poorly writen" and I was unsatisfied of how the direction the story was going. So, after much time debating, I've decided to stop posting chapters of My Little Pony: Welcome To Equestria.**_

_**However... I still have this story format in mind so I've decided to make another story. It's called My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns. My Little Pony: Hunt For the Alicorn will be like My Little Pony: Welcome To Equestria, but the story will be different. There will new rules too.**_

_**First, there will be an oc limit so get your oc's in ASAP and lastly, Forums. For the first time, I WON'T be accepting oc's from reviews. I recently found out that people can get reported and afterwards can get banned for getting reported many times. So therefore, Submit your oc's in the forums. If you don't I won't accepted your oc. Period.**_

_**Here's the link to the forum: www. fanfiction. net myforums/Allenfairytail/2155634/ There are no spaces in between. I put spaces due to this website's problem of clearing anything that has www. and what not. So when you copy and paste it, on the areas that have spaces, just backspace it. It'll help. And then click My Little Pony: Hunt For the Alicorn link and submit your oc. If you can't find it, here's another way: Cut and paste My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns on Google and go either the link that sai**__**d's OC Submission My Little Pony: Hunt For the Alicorns or My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns Forum Fanfiction. Both of these links would take you to the fourm  
><strong>_

_**Well... that's about it everyone. Hope you guys can understand. See you on My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns.**_


End file.
